In the machining production process of an aluminum alloy wheel, a flange is machined on a lathe, burrs may be produced at the edge of the machined flange, and the burrs are removed by an operator holding a burr removing knife in the traditional manner, so that the efficiency is very low and the method does not adapt to large-batch production at all. Furthermore, a wheel valve hole is formed by drilling, and burrs are also produced at its edge and removed manually, so that time and labor are wasted. Based on said two points, special burr removing equipment for the two positions has been studying all the time in the wheel industry.